Red Handed
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Je ne savais pas que flirter alors que personne d'autre n'est présent faisait partie du plan…" Celestia l'observa d'un air amusé, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. "Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien plus drôle." Celesgami / Fake Dating.


Bien le bonsoir, cher fandom de DR. Je joue actuellement a DR1 parce que je n'ai pas su résister aux promos de Noel du PSN, ce qui m'a fait replonger dans ce fandom que j'ai un peu trop délaissé depuis 2014 (JE T'AIME, LECTEUR FRANCAIS, SI TU EXISTES) et malgré le fait que le fandom français soit un peu vide, je ne vais pas me priver d'écrire sur tous mes otps parce que les persos de DR sont juste un REGAL à écrire (tellement de possibilités) et que j'adore DR, voilà.

Also, comme d'hab merci à **Elliada** de me relire et de m'entendre gueuler chaque matin et chaque soir mon amour pour le personnage de Celestia Ludenberg.

 **Cet os se passe après la mort de Leon dans le premier jeu/anime.** Je tiens à dire qu'à la base, je n'étais pas censée écrire de la romance (et puis honnêtement c'est plus de la romance accidentelle lmao) j'avais juste envie d'exploiter le duo Togami/Celestia parce que leurs deux personnages me fascinent et que je suis convaincue qu'ils pourraient dominer le monde à eux deux.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Red Handed**

* * *

 _« and everybody wants to hear about how it felt to hear you scream_

 _they know you walk like you're a god_

 _they can't believe I made you weak »_

Halsey, Strange Love.

* * *

Togami s'était méfié de Celestia à la seconde même ou il avait croisé son regard. Peut-être était-ce ses manières précieuses, le ton velouté de sa voix qui contrastait avec ses paroles tranchantes, ou même simplement le fait qu'elle était manifestement la plus intelligente d'entre eux – non pas qu'il ait eu la quelconque intention de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait suspecter chacun de ses _camarades de classe_ , même ceux qui lui paraissaient les plus stupides. Mais Celestia…tout ce qui la définissait poussait Togami à la craindre, plus qu'à la mépriser. Il avait le très net pressentiment que si une personne était capable de quitter Hope's Peak sans se faire démasquer, c'était bien elle.

Après tout, Celestia l'était l'Ultime Parieuse. Les faux semblants et les masques n'avaient pas de secret pour elle.

Togami avait bien l'intention de quitter Hope's Peak en vie. Et c'est pour cette même raison qu'il décida d'aller chercher Celestia, le lendemain de l'exécution de Leon Kuwata. Il ne fut nullement surpris de la trouver dans la bibliothèque, le seul endroit que tous les autres imbéciles semblaient éviter comme la peste.

\- Tu caches quelque chose, lui lança-t-il, sans préambule.

En le voyant s'asseoir en face d'elle, Celestia referma son livre et lui jeta un regard en biais, sous ses longs cils. Un sourire aussi innocent que factice naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Allons, Byakuya, on doit rester soudés, tu te souviens ?

Togami laissa échapper un ricanement incrédule.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu prêtes attention à ce que Taka peut bien raconter pour rassurer les autres ? Toi et moi, on sait très bien que c'est chacun pour soi, ici.

Celestia plissa les lèvres et le regarda droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés.

\- Et ? Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? On ne m'a pas accusée de quoi que ce soit, à ce que je sache. Leon a été exécuté, tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Pour l'instant objecta Togami. Tu ne parles à personnes et tu passes ton temps ici…

Celestia se pencha vers lui avec un sourire cynique.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai aucun désir de parler à des gens aussi insignifiants que les autres élèves de cette classe que ça fait de moi une meurtrière, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oh, arrête. soupira Togami. Et de toute façon, je ne t'ai pas accusé de meurtre. Je te dis juste que je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a un plan. Et toi, Celestia Ludenberg, tu dois bien être la seule à en avoir un.

La parieuse enroula l'une de ses mèches noires autour de son index avec un sourire faussement flatté.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, mais tu me surestimes…

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu eu l'air aussi intéressée par ma question, pendant le tribunal de classe ? À propos des règles et de la possibilité d'avoir un complice.

Celestia battit des cils, son sourire toujours aussi large sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

\- C'était pour résoudre l'enquête, bien sûr. Je n'avais aucune envie de mourir…

Togami envoya son livre valdinguer au sol d'un geste exaspéré.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter ce numéro de gentille fille avec moi, ça m'insupporte.

La parieuse haussa les épaules et lui écrasa le pied du talon pointu de sa botte. Togami écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et la fusilla du regard.

\- Très bien, susurra Celestia en posant son menton dans ses paumes de façon à toujours garder les yeux rivés dans ceux de Togami. Tu veux que je sois honnête ? Je n'en ai rien a foutre que vous creviez tous. Mais si l'un d'entre vous décide de commettre un meurtre…Je ne me ferai pas doubler. C'est hors de question.

\- Eh bien on est d'accord, siffla Togami.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, Byakuya. On ne peut pas gagner tous les deux.

L'héritier remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Tiens donc ? Aurait-il été le seul à noter la faille dans le plan de Monokuma ?

Il jeta un œil prudent aux alentours de la bibliothèque pour s'assurer que Fukawa ne les espionnait pas. Aucune trace de l'Ultimate Écrivain en vue. Parfait. Il se pencha néanmoins pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Celestia :

\- Monokuma nous a dit que seul l'assassin pouvait quitter Hope's Peak, et que son complice serait lui aussi exécuté. Mais si deux élèves tuent la même personne ensemble ? Comment déterminer le coupable ?

Celestia resta figée une poignée de secondes avant de se tourner vers lui pour esquisser un sourire purement vicieux.

\- C'est une idée…remarquable. Je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Tu me déçois aussi, je te l'avoue, ricana Togami. Moi qui pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Celestia l'attira vers elle par le col de sa veste.

\- Oh, mais c'est le cas, Byakuya. Pour que ce plan fonctionne, on doit être deux. Et personne ne doit nous soupçonner.

\- Tu crois vraiment que les autres sont assez intelligents pour se douter de ce qui se trame ?

La parieuse lâcha le col de Togami, mais son regard resta glacial.

\- On ne doit pas sous-estimer Kyoko Kirigiri. Je te trouve bien présomptueux de tous les mettre dans le même panier…

\- Hmpf. Et de qui d'autre tu te méfies ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air pensif.

\- Eh bien toi, le premier. Ceci dit, si nous décidons vraiment de nous lancer dans ce défi risqué…j'imagine que ça ne sera plus un problème.

Togami croisa les bras.

\- Alors, on a un accord.

\- Je crois bien.

x

* * *

Bien évidemment, Togami avait anticipé la possibilité que leurs camarades trouvent leur comportement suspect. Ils s'arrangeaient donc pour se donner rendez-vous la nuit et jusque là, aucun d'entre eux n'avait émis le moindre commentaire. Jusqu'à ce que Fukawa les surprenne en pleine conversation dans la bibliothèque.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous complotez ?

Togami et Celestia avaient lentement échangé un regard qui se voulait impassible, presque détaché. Rien n'était venu à l'esprit de l'héritier, à son plus grand désarroi. Que pouvait-il dire à Fukawa pour dissiper ses soupçons ? Son premier réflexe fut de l'envoyer balader, mais il savait très bien qu'elle n'en serait que plus encline à aller répéter à tous les autres ce qu'elle avait vu.

Une fois de plus, Celestia l'étonna par son calme olympien et sa façon machiavélique de retourner la situation en sa faveur. Elle n'eut qu'à se pencher vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes et Togami combattit de toutes ses forces l'envie de hurler. Il comprit instantanément ce que Celestia voulait faire, et l'attira contre lui par la taille dans un mouvement qu'il espérait un minimum naturel.

\- Mais ! s'offusqua Fukawa. Faire ça dans la bibliothèque ? Et devant moi ! Ah, quelle honte !

L'auteure à succès s'enfuit de la bibliothèque en tremblant, les joues en feu. Une fois que la porte en bois eut claqué, Celestia fit un pas en arrière avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est pas passé loin.

Togami s'éclaircit la gorge et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans l'espoir de se redonner une contenance. Celestia lui offrit un sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

\- Allons, me dit pas que c'était ton premier baiser…

L'héritier arqua un sourcil. Embrassait-il si mal que ça ?

\- Ridicule, grommella Togami. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

\- J'imagine qu'on va devoir leur jouer une petite comédie pour éviter de se faire enquiquiner, donc tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer.

Et c'est ainsi que Togami se retrouva, presque contre son gré, à faire semblant d'être l'amant de Celestia Ludenberg. Quoique l'avenir lui prouverait que la frontière entre la réalité et leur masacarade était bien plus mince qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

* * *

Assis en face de Celestia dans la cafétéria, Togami la détailla un instant du regard, comme si sa silhouette n'était pas constamment et irrémédiablement imprimée dans son esprit, comme si elle n'habitait pas ses pensées plus intensément qu'il n'acceptait de se l'avouer. Il observa la manière contrôlée et pourtant simplement élégante dont elle portait sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres vermeilles. Celestia était une énigme qu'il se savait incapable de résoudre.

 _« Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance et tu le sais. »_

Mais d'un autre côté, n'avait-il pas scellé son destin en acceptant leur pacte ?

Il avait choisi de mettre sa vie en jeu en s'alliant à Celestia Ludenberg. Et elle ne pouvait pas le trahir sans risquer une exécution.

Alors _pourquoi diable…_

Celestia lui envoya une pichenette sur le front avec un sourire.

\- Tu vas te faire des rides à force de froncer les sourcils.

* * *

\- Pourquoi moi ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque.

\- Parce qu'ils ne suspecteront jamais deux personnes. Et parce que personne d'autre n'est aussi sournois que toi.

 _Parce que tu m'inspires autant de méfiance que de curiosité et que je veux t'avoir sous les yeux à chaque instant,_ poursuivit-il mentalement.

Celestia éclata d'un rire cristallin.

\- Tu veux dire que personne n'est aussi intelligent et élégant que moi, j'espère.

Togami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne savais pas que flirter alors que personne d'autre n'est présent faisait partie du plan…

Celestia l'observa d'un air amusé, le menton dans la paume de sa main.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien plus drôle.

Togami la laissa lui voler un autre baiser avant de la regarder s'éclipser.

* * *

Ces jours passés au milieu de cette atmosphère aussi silencieuse que tendue parurent surréalistes à Togami. Murmurer des morceaux de leur plan qui prenait lentement forme dans l'oreille de Celestia comme s'ils étaient des mots d'amour, l'embrasser à chaque fois que l'un des autres passait sa tête dans la bibliothèque, et… il imaginait que le reste n'avait rien avoir avec le plan, mais le réconfort qu'il leur apportait à tous les deux était plus que bienvenu.

Comment étaient-ils devenus si proches en l'espace de quelques jours ?

Togami trouvait l'idée que la conspiration d'un meurtre l'ait rapproché d'une autre personne à la fois amusante et morbide. Mais il lui était difficile de nier son attirance pour la parieuse dans la situation actuelle, avec le goût de son rouge à lèvres toujours imprimé sur les siennes et sa main enfouie dans ses cheveux.

\- On tue la détective ce soir. souffla Celestia contre sa bouche.

L'héritier inspira longuement, les yeux plongés dans le rouge brumeux de ceux de Celestia. Aucun frisson, aucune hésitation ne venait les troubler.

Elle était prête. Et il devait l'être aussi.

\- C'est le grand moment, donc.

\- Exactement. Et cet abruti de Naegi se fera exécuter à notre place.

Togami l'embrassa en guise d'approbation, et surtout, pour dissiper ses propres doutes.

* * *

Pourtant, une heure à peine avant que leur plan ne puisse être mis à exécution, Togami découvrit le corps de Chihiro Fujisaki dans le vestiaire des filles. Exaspéré de s'être fait devancer, il décida seul de mener ses camarades sur la piste du Génocidaire Syo.

Quelques heures plus tard, debout aux côtés de Celestia, au milieu des visages glacés d'horreur de leurs camarades, Togami retenait un soupir d'exaspération. Il était aussi avide de découvrir lequel de ses camarades verrait au travers sa mise en scène le premier qu'exaspéré de devoir encore attendre plusieurs jours pour quitter Hope's Peak.

Celestia, elle, se contentait de relever certains indices soigneusement choisis et de feindre le dégoût en observant le corps sans vie de Chihiro Fujisaki. Togami imaginait sans peine les pensées qui devaient traverser l'esprit de leurs camarades en voyant leurs mains jointes, preuve ultime de leur mascarade parfaite.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec un type aussi abject ? »_

 _« Elle s'est alliée avec le diable »_

Le plus inquiétant chez Celestia Ludenberg était sa capacité à faire penser aux autres qu'elle était plus étrange que dangereuse. Togami n'avait que faire de ce que les étudiants de Hope's Peak pouvaient bien penser de lui – ils mourraient tous, de toute façon –, mais ça n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de leur stupidité.

Lui seul savait qu'une tempête se préparait lentement derrière les yeux limpides de Celestia, lui seul savait qu'une fois que le tribunal serait terminé, la tornade lui exploserait en plein visage.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

\- On aurait dû agir plus vite. explosa t-elle après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière eux. Cet idiot nous a doublés !

Elle donna un coup de pied furibond dans un coin de son bureau, faisant basculer sa lampe au sol. Togami leva les yeux au ciel en avisant les morceaux brisés sur le carrelage.

\- On se serait fait tuer, siffla t-il en la retenant par le bras pour l'empêcher d'envoyer un vase s'écraser au sol. Exactement comme lui.

Celestia se dégagea vivement de son emprise.

\- J'en ai assez d'attendre, j'en ai assez de cette foutue mascarade, j'en ai assez de –

À bout de patience, Togami l'attira vivement à lui de manière à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Calme-toi. finit-il par murmurer. Calme-toi, Celestia.

Togami avait vu la parieuse avec et sans son masque, il l'avait vue sourire et insulter – il ne serait pas allié à elle sans une bonne raison. La Reine des Mensonges, hein ?

\- Je veux juste m'en aller, souffla t-elle, la frustration s'accrochant vicieusement à chacun de ses mots.

\- On va réussir, murmura-t-il. Il nous suffit d'être patients.

Au moins, le son de sa voix ne semblait pas trahir l'appréhension qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux.

Togami tenta une fois de plus de se convaincre qu'il l'embrassait parce qu'ils étaient alliés, qu'ils prétendaient d'être ensemble pour pouvoir s'échapper de cet endroit, et que ça n'avait aucune valeur. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin, ils devaient tous les deux se rappeler constamment pour quoi et pour qui ils étaient prêts à tuer.

Pour la liberté. Pour eux-mêmes.

Parce qu'ils étaient les deux seuls à être capable de se jouer à la fois de Monokuma et des autres élèves de Hope's Peak.

Et s'ils étaient pris la main dans le sac…

Eh bien Togami estimerait que dans tous les cas, il aurait abattu toutes ses cartes dans le jeu aussi effroyable que fascinant dans lequel on les avait enfermés.

* * *

Voilààà, à vous de deviner si ils ont réussi ou non 8DDD (perso j'ai pas pu me décider donc voilà un cliffhanger gratuit)

Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas, une review sauve des vies.

 **Aeli**


End file.
